


Rebecca Felgate's Piss adventures

by Lamguin



Series: Rebecca Felgate's perversions [1]
Category: Rebecca Felgate - Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Exhibitionism, Experimentation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Rebecca Felgate discovers a love of piss, what kind of perverted things will she do with this new kink?





	1. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca realises she loves playing with her own piss

Rebecca Felgate was lying on her towel on a deserted beach, nothing but sand in eyesight. Because of her solitude she had discarded her small black bikini which she loved as it contrasted sexily with her pale body, she was currently reading a book through big sixties style sunglasses; serenaded by the gentle lapping of waves upon the shore.

After a while of reading Rebecca started to feel like she needed to piss, looking up she still saw no one around and decided to just go for it.

"Oh what the hell? I love doing risky things" she thought, standing up and walking away from the towel so as to avoid getting it soaked in piss and squatted down on the sand then waiting a bit before she let out a stream of piss shot out, because of the angle she was squatting the stream shot out about a foot from her, and the way the light caught it giving the gold liquid a glittering, shimmering quality made her watch as it spurted across the sand before it landed then momentarily pooled on the sand before sinking into it, there was something about the risk of pissing outside in the middle of the day that made Rebecca feel very aroused and she enjoyed the sight of her piss disappearing into the sand the smell as well, slightly bitter which pricked her nose seemed almost intoxicating.

She sat there squatting frozen for a brief moment before walking back to her towel and book to begin reading again but no matter how much she tried to keep her mind on her book she kept finding it had wandered back to the golden stream which she had let out and the smell of her own urine. She tried to be disgusted with herself but couldn't stop thinking about it. She made a decision. To get it out of her head she would drink a bunch of water, she had three bottles on her car then stay in this secluded spot until she needed to piss again.

She ran back to her car, still naked for the thrill of it, her ass and tits jiggling with each pace. The car park was still empty, few people were ever on this part of the beach; Rebecca got her water bottles and went back to her spot by the sea, quickly chuggin the contents of the bottles down.

Then she tried to put the idea of her own piss out of her head and went back to reading, after a while she started to feel some pressure in her bladder but decided to ignore it for a bit.

"If I'm going to do this then I might as well do it properly" she thought to herself turning the page of her book. She felt the need to go increasing every second until her bare legs were squirming with the effort to contain her fluids.

She stood up again and squatted, leaning back slightly so as to shoot her piss quite a way, she then spread her labia and relaxed, shooting her golden pee out across the sand and again she felt the smell prick her nostrils and admired how her stream shimmered in the sun, before she knew what she was doing she moved her right hand so it's fingers were all engulfed by her piss, she shuddered in pleasure as the warm liquid shot across her digits, she then raised her hand to her lips, hesitated a second, then licked one, then another lock and another before she was sucking on her hand, trying to get every hint of flavor.

Rebecca moaned out loud "Oh dear God that's delicious" then and idea struck her, still pissing she reached over to one of her bottles and unscrewed the top, then moved it under her shower of piss.

Oh lord, even the sound of her piss landing in her bottle filled her with longing, as she'd already been pissing a while she only filled the bottle half way and felt quite disappointed when her stream died down, before she straightened up from her squat and raised the bottle to her lips and began to drink.

The taste was indescribable, it was like nothing else she'd ever tasted and it was amazing, in desperation she tilted the bottle higher and higher until there was piss running down her chin and chest, she didn't notice and kept drinking until the bottle was empty at which point she picked up the drops of piss running down her and licked them up, after there was no more piss to be drank Rebecca went back to her towel and checked her watch, realising she should be getting back home she walked, carrying her bikini, towel, bottles and book back to the car, to intoxicated by her own taste to care if anyone saw her then got in the car and started to drive back after putting on a long shirt and jean shorts as she left eyesight of the beach she thought to herself,

"I am going to have a lot of fun with this"


	2. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca experiments with her new kink

Rebecca had only been at the beach for an hour and already was feeling desperate to piss; today she was wearing a red one piece with a deep v cut that showed a good amount of her pale cleavage, she'd been tempted to be nude again but had decided that when she couldn't contain herself then she'd have to force herself to until she stripped.

Rebecca was pacing up and down, feeling the sand in her toes, to try and ignore the growing pressure. She'd already drank several litres of water today and had plenty more after her first piss.

It'd been a week since she'd first experimented with her piss and she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, she'd drank more and didn't let herself go to the toilet until she was almost wetting herself because she loved the feeling of building desperation. She'd even considered bringing a bottle of piss into work but had chickened out at the last second "This week I'm doing it" she thought to herself as she paces, she needed to piss so badly that she could imagine in slopping around inside her but she thought "just two more minutes" looking down at watch on her towel.

Of course she'd tasted her piss any chance she'd got but it was less satisfying than chugging a bottle of it and have it run down her chin, she shuddered at the thought of her warm liquid running down her breasts and realised she couldn't hold it any more and quickly pulled off her swimsuit, but it was slightly too late; a small spurt of piss escaped her, catching the red swimsuit as she got her legs out of it and threw it down beside her towel.

Managing to stop any more piss escaping Rebecca squatted and reached for an empty bottle, holding it slightly away from her then allowed herself to let go. With a low groan she stopped resisting as a stream quickly burst forth, into the waiting bottle, with it was the familiar scent and she took a long wiff, intoxicated by the smell and the sound of her stream.

Fairly quickly she had filled the first bottle and placed it down, allowing the continuing stream to run over hands, and reached for a second which she also filled, she still felt more piss in her and stood up straight so that instead of shooting out into the sand her urine ran down the inside of her legs and her feet before darkening the sand.

Rebecca stood there for a moment, enjoying the warm sensation on her legs, closing eyes and smelling the air making her shudder, then she reached for the first bottle of piss and drank it down fast, like she hadn't drank anything in days and was dying of thirst; the warm sensation which moved down her throat as she gulped down more and more made the experience even more amazing to Rebecca who's whole mind was filled with the scent, taste and warmth of her piss.

She kept drinking until the bottle was empty, and she tilted her head back to catch the last few golden drops. Rebecca then put the bottle down and let out a contented sigh, eyeing the second bottle greedily but she thought "No, I'll drink that bit by bit, make it last" she then pulled on her swimsuit, loving the desperation of trying to get out of it in time, but she momentarily forgot that she had failed to keep her swimsuit dry and she got a shock when she pulled it up and felt a warm wet sensation around her tits and pussy, and dear God she loved it, she remembered the feeling of piss on her hands and as it ran down her legs; then she looked at her second bottle of piss and had an idea, she pulled off her swimsuit then poured some piss into another bottle but kept most of it as she raised it shoved head and poured it over her, instantly drenching her curled hair and shoulders, the warm feeling less than it had been but still amazing ran down her chest and back and she could have sworn she almost came when it touched her sensitive nipples.

She didn't even notice when the bottle went empty, she just stood there in a haze of pleasure as her own piss dripped down her body, her hair soaking wet, she then moved to her towel and sat down, then reached for her bottle with a small amount of piss in and poured it on her hands, then she began massaging her rock hard nipples, squealing with pleasure as the warm liquid was rubbed around, she then started to move a hand down to her sopping wet pussy, and pushed two fingers in, at that she felt her body wracked with waves of pleasure and she screamed out in shock and bliss as she felt her body spasm.

The orgasm lasted what felt like hours and when it was over Rebecca sagged back into the sand and felt very tired, she quickly chugged the last of her water and gave in to the grasp of sleep.

When she awoke Rebecca could feel the now familiar sensation of needing to piss desperately, she must of been asleep for a while as she'd dried, she stood up and walked into the sea, completely submerging herself and washing the smell of piss from her hair before walking back up to her towel and picking up her now dry swimsuit and putting it on, this time as her desperation built she didn't rush to pull it off, she just let herself release and stood there as the piss darkened her swimsuit's crotch, loving the feeling of the piss running down her legs and dampening the area clinging to her ass, filling her hole with a warm feeling, as the stream died down she put her hand under it and had one more taste for the day and then started to pack up and go back, "about time to" she thought as there were a few people on her way back but she felt a rush of excitement thinking about how people might question why she was drenched but her swimsuit was dry except at the bottom.


	3. Public experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca takes her kink even further and meets a new friend

Rebecca was back at the beach again this week, she couldn't keep herself away, since last week she'd tried being even more adventurous; she'd pissed in her bath and sat there, bathing in it relishing the smell, she'd brought an opaque bottle of piss to work; on the first day she'd taken a few furtive sips throughout the day but by Friday she'd finished the bottle in the first half of the day then filled it up at lunch, she'd taken to pissing on her floor, at first in her bathroom with plenty of towels and she was now walking around naked and pissing whenever the need arose; yesterday she'd pissed as she made herself a sandwich and left it pooling on the floor for an hour or so before she could be bothered to clean it up.

But she still longed to experiment on the beach where she had first discovered her watersports kink; and she had some plans.

To start off she went back to her secluded area of the beach where few people went because there wasn't any parking near it and the sand wasn't great but that was worth it to Rebecca who had always loved the privacy, even more so now that she'd started to explore her new perversion however she wasn't planning on spending much time there today, with her she had a bag full of bottles and a towel and she was wearing a fairly modest navy blue bikini which she stripped off as soon as she got to her spot and laid it out on the sand,.

She was very excited but also very nervous about today which she planned to make her kinkiest yet but this part at least was easy, she relaxed and allowed a stream of piss to shoot out, letting out a satisfied groan as the pressure was released and her golden liquid sprayed down onto her bikini, Rebecca moved her hips around to make sure that the swimsuit was well and truly sopping wet with her warm fluid.

When the stream finally died down Rebecca slowly pulled on her bikini bottoms,relishing the warm, wet feeling of them being dragged up her legs. She then picked up her bag in one hand and her bikini top in the other, planning on putting it on as soon as she got within eye shot of the more populated parts of the beaches.

After she walked for about ten minutes with her bottoms squelching with every stride Rebecca came to a point where, over a dune she could see large amounts of people and she grinned nervously to herself "here we go" and walked over the dune then put down her bag and put on her still warm and wet top at which her nipples stood to attention.

While she was in view of people she was still too far away to see properly so no one could have seen her exposed tits but it still have her a satisfying rush. Another minute or so and she was walking among people, most didn't pay much attention to her, she was just another girl on the beach, her bikini had dried enough that it wasn't obviously covered in piss but it was still darker than normal. She could see quite a few guys and some girls checking out her ass as she walked along, their stares gave her jolts of excitement every time she noticed them, obviously she never reacted openly but when she saw a particularly good-looking guy or girl looking her way she sometimes bent down a little to conspicuously to give the onlooker a good view of her ,if she did say so herself, juicy arse. A few times when she did this she noticed male onlookers adjusting their swimsuits and it gave her no end of pleasure thinking that they'd wank over her piss covered arse as soon as they could.

Eventually Rebecca got to a more secluded spot, perfect for her next part of the plan. It was around a large dune from the crowds and from there she couldn't be seen by anyone but if she moved forward or someone came up the dune then she'd be seen, she didn't go there just yet, she laid her towel down on the other side of the dune, fairly close to an attractive blonde girl with rather nice boobs clad in a red bikini and some older middle aged men who were drinking beer and very obviously looking at her and the other girls; Rebecca didn't mind there stares, she didn't find them attractive or anything but she loved the feeling of being lusted after. She laid down and started reading and also made sure to drink as much of her water as possible without drawing attention to herself, managing three of her six bottles.

As she sat and read she could feel the pressure building, not so much as to make it uncomfortable, but enough to tell her she needed to move on, so she turned to the girl who was sitting just a bit from her.

"Hey, I'm going for a quick dip can you watch my stuff please?"

"Sure" she said "I love that accent but the way"

"Thanks, it's English"

"Mmm, I love English accents" said the girl "how long have you been in Canada?"

"Oh I moved here about three years ago," Rebecca said kind of annoyed at the delay but always polite to friendly people. "I'm Rebecca by the way."

"I'm Denise, enjoy your swim" she said smiling.

Rebecca walked over the dune then almost ran down the other side out of desperation, then peeled off her bikini and placed them under a convenient rock, she then ran into the water, she was sure a few people would have seen her from the beach but from the distance and her speed probably wouldn't have noticed she was naked and definitely wouldn't have seen her face. She dived into the water and began swimming towards the part of the sea with more people, she passed a few but made sure to stay far enough away to avoid having her tits seen.

When she got to a point where there were quite a few people she started to tread water and then released her piss and felt a satisfying release as she let go, she was tempted to finger herself under the water but decided against it, "maybe next time" she thought to herself, the warmth engulfing her legs and ass as she continued to bob up and down, after she finished pissing she swam around a bit more, admiring some of the good looking people on the beach before heading back to shore.

When she got there she sprinted back to her hiding place and picked up her swimsuit again then pulled on her bottoms but not her top, even though nudity on this beach was allowed  
she'd never seen anyone topless but was determined to go through with this. She walked back over the dune and, ignoring the stares of those around her, she sat down on her towel, then turned back to the girl behind her who was trying to not look like she was looking at Rebecca's tits and said

"Hey, Denise right? Thanks for watching my stuff." 

"No problem" Denise said distractedly "did you go skinny-dipping? I wish I was brave enough for that"

Rebecca decided against telling Denise what else she'd done but laughed and said "yeah, it was my first time; I always wanted to do it so I thought why not? You know?" 

"Well, I might have to try it at some point" Denise giggled, "hey, is it empty over that dune? I just need a piss"

Outwardly Rebecca was extremely calm and said "yeah, it's empty." But inside her heart seemed to skip a beat when Denise said piss and her head was filled with the image of this girl pissing on the sand, then the image became her pissing into Rebecca's open mouth then of Rebecca pissing onto her glorious boobs but she shook these images away to hear the next words.

"Great I'll just be a sec, can you watch my stuff?"

"Of course" Rebecca managed to force out instead of a moan of longing.

Denise walked off over the dune and Rebecca found herself following, keeping an eye on their stuff but unable to drag her mind away from Denise's piss, when she got to the crest of the dune she laid down and peered over the top to see Denise pull aside her bottoms and let out a golden stream of piss that landed on the sand, darkening it. Rebecca was transfixed and could only imagine what her piss would smell like, taste like, feel like. She didn't notice her hand move into her bottoms and start to finger her dripping pussy.

When Denise's stream started to falter it snapped Rebecca out of her haze and she dashed back down the dune, tits bouncing maddly to her towel and started to read, pretending to have never moved, she then noticed Denise coming back and looked up.

"Thanks for watching my stuff"

"Oh no problem, just returning the favour" Rebecca said straightening up and starting to back up her towel, then picking up her bag. "I've got to go but it was lovely meeting you"

"Yes, it was" Denise said, stealing another peak at Rebecca's boobs which she pretended not to notice.

After saying goodbye and surreptitiously chugging the last of the water Rebecca walked back along the beach, by the time she got to the other end of the beach she was bursting and ran around the dune she had first come around then pulled off her bottoms then laid down and pushed her back up off the ground so her crotch was above her face and let out her third stream of piss of the day, catching her on her forehead, she then moved her hips so her hair was drenched, her mouth full of piss and her tits soaked. She stood up satisfied and moved to pick up her bag but noticed a figure on the dune behind her, it was Denise and Rebecca instinctively moved her arms to cover her tits and pussy it didn't register with her that Denise had quickly pulled her hand out of her bottoms.

"Oh God I'm so sorry" Rebecca said quickly

"No, no it was my fault" Denise said just as rapidly," it's just that you forgot your book back there and I thought that it was a sign and then I went after you and then I came up here Oh God I'm so sorry" she came closer and held out Rebecca's book and Rebecca moved her arm away from her tits to grab it, noticing a small bit of paper sticking out of it, she opened the book and saw that it had "hey, I thought you were cute but was to scared to say anything then you left your book so I thought it was a sign, anyway call me?" And a number.

"God I'm so sorry, you must think I'm so disgusting" Rebecca said after she finished reading, she'd calmed down a bit and was less embarrassed but kept her hand in-between her legs, "do you want to take this back."

"I don't think you're disgusting" said Denise quickly,"and I want you to have my number, do you want it?" 

Rebecca felt so overwhelmed by the whole event but managed to respond "of course I do" before kissing Denise who was about two inches taller than her tenderly on the cheek. She wasn't sure why, just that she should. Denise broke into a smile and said awkwardly "well I guess we'll talk later?"

"I hope so" Rebecca grinned sheepishly before saying bye and they both walked in opposite directions. Rebecca was completely gobsmacked and walked back to her car, still naked and covered in piss with her mind a blur, she didn't even notice when she passed a group of teenage boys whose jaws all dropped and stared at her until she passed, none of them having the presence of mind to snap a couple of pics.

As she sat in her car Rebecca thought to herself "well, that was interesting"


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca sat on her stretch of beach, and she did consider it hers as she'd never seen anyone else there, for the first time in weeks she didn't immediately strip off her bathing suit which was her red one piece with the deep v which went down to her navel.

She was waiting for Denise; she'd not been able to work up the courage to text or call her during the week and had eventually made herself text asking if Denise had wanted to meet at the beach on Saturday; something about being in the place of her perversions made Rebecca feel much more calm than she'd been through the week. 

She'd not tried anything new and had done less of what she had already tried. She wasn't sure why she felt like this about Denise; of course she'd been attractive but Rebecca found plenty of women attractive and didn't get so distracted; maybe it was that Denise had seen her during perhaps her most perverted moment and had still given her her number?

On instinct she'd brought her usual array of bottles and was compulsively drinking; she was already feeling the fague urge to piss but it was ignorable; she took another gulp of water; almost like she was trying to swallow her stress.

She was thinking about whether or not she could risk a piss before Denise showed up when she saw her appear at the top of the beach; walking towards her with a bag slung over one shoulder and clad in a very revealing white bikini that showed off her fantastic boobs and showed a hint of nipple.

"Hey" she said nervously as she walked up to Rebecca and stopped about a foot away. 

"Hi" Rebecca answered feigning a confidence she wasn't sure she felt. "Go on; sit down"

Denise sat down on a towel she took out of her bag and stared out at the endless blue expanse of the ocean. 

"It's beautiful here," she said after a while "it's a great place for a date" as soon as the words left her lips Denise blushed deeply and said in a quick voice .

"Not that this is a date, or not or whatever I was just saying that if-" Rebecca cut her off by putting her hand on Denise's; something about the other girl's panic made her more calm: maybe it was the knowing she wasn't the only one who was stressed.

"You're right, it's a perfect place for a date" they sat in companionable silence for a while staring at the sea with Rebecca resisting the growing urge to piss. She broke the quiet after a time and they talked about themselves; apparently Denise worked in a bookshop and was an aspiring writer.

After a while the talk turned to more recent events.

"I wish that I was as confident as you Rebecca," Denise said " I've always wanted to do insane things like skinny dip at a crowded beach or…"

She stopped slightly awkwardly.

"Or piss on your face in public?" Rebecca asked; mouth dry. This was the first time Denise had acknowledged what she'd seen her do at the beach.

"The riskiest thing I've ever done was piss on a beach and I spent the entire time terrified someone would see me" she continued as if Rebecca hadn't interrupted … and they did" she said quietly.

Rebecca looked over at her, and opened her mouth to apologise but was cut off 

"No, it was fine. I kinda liked it, being watched. It was kinda why I gave you my number"

Rebecca sat in silence before recollecting something. "When you saw me piss on myself did you have your hands down your pants?" 

Rebecca saw Denise's face grow red then she sheepishly said "It was really hot!"

They both laughed at that then Denise asked "How long have you been doing… stuff like that?"

"Well I started playing with piss about four weeks ago, right on this beach actually; but last week was the first time I did anything that public"

After a few seconds silence Denise asked the question Rebecca had been praying she would.

"Could you show me?"

"You want me to piss for you?" Rebecca asked; just to make sure. Denise responded with a small nod.

Rebecca was excited but also slightly terrified; she turned around to peel off her swimsuit; like she hadn't been completely naked and dripping with piss last week in front of this person; when she turned back around she found Denise's eyes staring at her lustily; taking in her pale skin and cute tits, Rebecca saw her eyes go lower to her scar but there wasn't any semblance of disgust or anything other than a deep desire.

Rebecca closed her eyes and relaxed; letting out a low groan of relief as her golden stream shot forth, landing about a foot in front of her with a muffled trickle. When she opened her eyes Rebecca saw Denise staring, entranced, at her stream of piss. Watching it sparkle in the sun before sinking into the sand right next to her; almost in a trance she reached out her hand and allowed it to be engulfed in the warm, wet sensation, she slowly moved her hand out of the torrent and to her lips; tentatively licking her finger and Rebecca recognized the look of ecstasy on Denise's face as she took another lick, then another then practically swallowing her whole hand in an attempt to taste more. Denise returned her attention to the slackening shower coming from Rebecca and took a steadying breath before moving her head forwards and opening her mouth; allowing the piss to fill her open mouth.

The golden liquid spilled down her chin, down her chest and between her large tits.

Eventually Rebecca’s stream died down and she stood over the piss covered girl in front of her.

“Wow” Denise said breathlessly.

“Wow” Rebecca echoed. This was going to be fun.


End file.
